


The Rectangle Rhapsody (Not Really)

by inmyopinion



Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: but it's not that dumb ok, hnn, this is super dumb, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmyopinion/pseuds/inmyopinion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know, one time, I bought one of those, uh, kits online to... uh, make yourself more rectangular...</p><p>They don't work."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rectangle Rhapsody (Not Really)

Burgerpants sighed as he sat in the shabby couch in his shabby-as-hell apartment. He'd just ordered a kit for /something/ on some Chinese site that he had translated to him by a ghost and was waiting for it. It said 2-8 business days but he had been waiting for 9 days! Rip offs. 

He looked around, looking at the wallpaper which was peeling off very slowly. The floor was creaky as hell. As for the furniture, it could've been way worse than it was now. Whatever, Burgerpants thought. This is what my job can get me and I gotta live with it.. I guess.

Eventually, after minutes of contemplating his life and his existence, the doorbell rang and he stood up, walking over and opening the door. There was an Annoying Dog with a box in its mouth. Burgerpants rolled his eyes and snatched it from the dog before throwing a Temmie Flake at it and slamming the door. It wasn't a Tem, but Burgerpants didn't really care since he was too cheap for actual dog food. 

He sat back on the couch and quickly opened the box, revealing another box with Chinese text and under it was a really tiny, horrible translation that read "Rectengular Fac!". He couldn't afford the MTT-Face Rectangle Kit so he had to go for the cheap option. This is what you do to look hot, right? 

He opened up this box and in there was some rectangular face mask thing and an instruction manual in Spanish. This is so inconsistent, he thought to himself as he picked up the mask and looked at it. He looked at the instruction manual for a moment and other than "puta", he couldn't read anything else."How the hell does this thing work?" he asked himself out loud. "Oh, fuck it." He then just squeezed his face into the rectangle mask thing. It had two air holes but nothing for the eyes so he was sitting there, looking really dumb. He occasionally pet the metal thing, making it press more against his face which hurt his nose. A lot. 

Eventually after like, fifteen minutes, he took it off and ran to the bathroom, looking into the mirror. What he saw was...!

Underwhelming. 

He looked the same with the exception of kind of messed up and folded ears and a few marks in his face that screamed "LOOK! I'M AN IDIOT THAT WORE A RECTANGLE MASK!". He hated himself at this moment and for many more moments to come.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos to my friend from school again for helping me with this piece of art


End file.
